A Weekend Of Horror
by sexyangelbunny
Summary: Six college friends go to and abandoed house for the wekkend. They are there to to prve that the house isn't haunted. Until things start to happen. Stephanie/Hunter Trish/Jeff Adam/Amy Chris.
1. Chapter 1

Six friends were riding to an abandoned house to spend the weekend.They were doing a project for college to see if the house really was haunted. They were surrounded by trees.

" I can't belive were doing this" Trish sighed

" Don't worry this house isn't haunted" Jeff said

" Then why are we here exploring it" Stephanie asked

" To state a point" Hunter said

" I don't like this" Stephanie said as Trish nodded her head in agreement

" Look don't worry" Lita gave them a warm smile

" Were here" Adam said as he pulled up to a house that looked like it hadn't been used in century's

" Welcome to hell" Trish muttered as they all got out the truck

The guys came in and set there suitcases down and went into the kitchen where the girls were making dinner

" Hey there" Hunter said as he put his head on Stephanie's shoulder

" Dork" Stephanie laughed as she pushed Hunter away

" I can't have any love" Hunter asked

" Fine" Stephanie kissed him on the lips

" Lunch is ready" Trish said as everyone sat down in the dining room

" this house is giving me the creeps" Stephanie shivered as she felt a chill

" Were only here for two days" Hunter said as he put his hand on her thigh

" So isn't there an urban legend" Lita asked

" Yeah but I don't think you want to hear it" Adam sighed

" Tell us" Lita said

" Well me and Jeff researched this house and back in the 1988 a couple brought there four children with them

somehow the dad went crazy and killed his kids and his wife, he died in prison but some say his ghost still haunts these woods, some local towns people said this house turned him evil" Adam said

" Yeah but they say that every 20 years that he searches for more victims" Jeff said

" So has it been 20 years" Lita asked

" Yes" Jeff answered

" I don't want to be here anymore" Stephanie said

" I'm with Steph" Trish said

" Girls we came here to prove that the legend isn't true" Hunter said as Stephanie crawled into his lap

" Everything will be fine" Jeff said as Trish pulled Jeff closer

" Well It's starting to get late" Adam said as he got up

" Yeah we'll see you in the morning" Amy said as they disappeared upstairs

The remaining couple went upstairs as well

Stephanie was in her and Hunter's room getting ready for bed.

" Nothing will happen" Hunter said as he walked behind her and put his arms around her waist

" I just have a bad feeling" Stephanie said

" In the meantime I know something that will keep your mind off of this house" Hunter said as he kissed her neck

" Really" Stephanie turned around and kissed him on the lips. The started to make out until they heard Trish scream

" Trish" Stephanie whispered as she and Hunter pulled apart

" Come on" Hunter took Stephanie's hand and led her down to where the scream was coming from

When they went downstairs they seen Trish hovering over Adam

" What happened" Hunter asked

" I was walking downstairs because I heard a noise" Trish said as Amy and Jeff came down the steps

" Oh my god Adam" Amy said as she rushed over to Adam

" He's okay" Jeff said as he felt his pulse

Adam slowly woke up

" Baby what happened" Amy said softly

" I was checking out the house when I got hit in the head" Adam said

" Did you see who it was" Jeff asked

" No all I saw was a shadow" Adam said

" Girls stay here were going to make sure the doors are locked" Hunter said

" Be careful" Stephanie said quietly

After a few minutes Hunter and Jeff returned

" Everything is locked" Jeff said

" What are we going to do" Amy asked

" It's too late to try and leave so were all going to sleep in the living room" Hunter said

'' That's fine with me" Trish said

The couples were now in the living room sitting on blankets

" We should try and get some sleep" Adam said

" I'm sleeping when there's a killer on the lose" Stephanie said

" We don't know if there's a killer out there" Lita said

" Well if you want to die then be my guest" Stephanie said

" look no one's going to die" Hunter said as the lights go out

" Great now who will be the first to die" Stephanie said

" Steph's right this always happens in the movies" Trish said

" We need to check the fuse box" Jeff said

" Don't leave us here" Lita said

" We won't be gone that long" Adam said as he kissed her

" Hunter this isn't safe" Stephanie said

" Baby I told you nothing will happen to me" Hunter said as he kissed her forehead

The three guys got up and walked out the room leaving the three girls sitting in the room

Amy turned on the flashlight then Trish and Stephanie walked over and sat close together

" I feel like a sitting duck" Trish said

" Do you think they will be okay" Stephanie asked

" I don't know" Amy said truthfully

They seen a shadow walk past them

" What was that" Stephanie said

" Be quiet" Amy whispered

Trish and Stephanie closed there eyes and held each other

It seemed like hours when the guys finally returned

" Where's Adam" Amy asked

" He's gone" Jeff sighed

" What the hell do you mean" Amy stood up

" When we went to check the box Adam went missing" Hunter said

" So you don't know where he's at" Amy asked

" No" Jeff said

" Oh god" Amy ran out the room

" Amy don't" Stephanie stood up

" Steph you need to stay with us" Hunter grabbed her arm

" I want to go home" Trish whispered

" I know baby" Jeff hugged her

They heard a female scream

" That's Amy" Stephanie cried


	2. Chapter 2

After a few moments thing went quiet. Hunter looked at Jeff as Trish and Stephanie stayed quiet

" Why did it go quiet" Trish asked

" I don't know" Jeff said as he heard laughing out in the hallway

" Who is that" Stephanie wondered

" Let's check it out" Hunter said to Jeff

" Sure" Jeff sighed as they left the girls alone

When they got into the hallway they seen Chris Jericho one of there oldest friends laughing at Adam and Amy

" You should have seen your faces" Chris laughed

'' That wasn't fucking funny" Adam yelled

" I'm a ghost boo" Chris said as he waved his hands around

"What the hell is going on" Stephanie yelled as she and Trish rushed out to the hallway

" This asshole tried to scare us" Amy pointed at Chris

" What the hell is wrong with you" Trish said to Chris

" It was a joke" Chris shrugged

" Whatever I'm going back to bed" Stephanie sighed

" Yeah let's just go to bed and figure everything out in the morning" Hunter said as he put his arm around STephanie

" Try not to act like an immature asshole" Trish glared as Chris

" Will do" Chris said as everyone went upstairs to there rooms

The next morning Stephanie and Hunter were up getting ready

" I'm so glad we only have one more day in this house" Stephanie said as she pulled on a pair of jeans

" It's not that bad" Hunter said as he kissed her forehead

" Yeah I still have a weird feeling" Stephanie said

" Nothing will happen" Hunter said

" I guess your right" Stephanie said as she headed for the door to go downstairs

" I always am" Hunter smacked her ass

When they went downstairs they seen everyone sitting at the table

" I have the greatest idea" Adam said as Hunter sat down next to Stephanie

" What" Amy asked

" We should go out into the woods tonight and stay in tents" Adam answered

" That sounds like a good idea we need more evidence" Jeff said

" I don't want to stay in the woods" Trish and Stephanie whined

" Come on it'll be fun" Amy said

" Fine but Chris is not staying in my tent" Stephanie said

" Hey" Chris said with a mouth fool of food

All the girls were packing foods and snacks while the guys were getting the camping supplies together

" Chris don't try anything tonight" Adam warned

" Yeah Stephanie is freaked enough without you adding to it" Hunter said

" Fine" Chris muttered

" Everyone ready" Jeff asked as the guys walked into the kitchen

" Yeah" Stephanie answered

" Good come on" Adam said as he took some bags out to the car

"Is this a good idea" Trish asked Stephanie as they watched the guys put the stuff into thr car

" I don't think so" Stephanie said

" Let's promise each other that what ever happens out there we don't leave each other behind" Trish said

" I promise" Stephanie whispered as she hugged Trish

" Let's go girls" Chris said as the girls climbed into the car

When they got to the campsite Trish, Amy, and Stephanie started the fire while the guys pitched the tents

" Where the hell is the bathroom" Chris said

" Pick a tree" Hunter laughed

" Funny" Chris said as he disappeared into the woods

" He shouldn't go to far" Stephanie warned

" he's a big boy" Jeff said

The sun was setting and it was getting darker. There had been no sigh of Chris

" Umm I don't think it takes this long to go piss" Amy said

" Yeah I know" Hunter said

Trish and Stephanie screamed when they seen Chris mangled body come out from a bush

" Oh my god" Stephanie said as she looked at the bloody sight

" What the hell" Hunter walked over to make sure this wasn't a joke

" He's dead" Jeff answered

" I knew that this was a stupid idea and now were going to be picked off one by one" Stephanie said

" No were not the legend isn't true" Amy said

" You wanna go deeper into the woods and find out" Stephanie asked

" No" Amy said quietly

" I thought so" Stephanie yelled

" Don't yell at me" Amy said

" Then don't act stupid, were as good as dead" Stephanie said

" Both of you stop this isn't helping" Adam said

" Stephanie's right he's going to kill us off until no ones left" Trish said

Stephanie jumped when she heard a noise behind her she ran right into Hunter's arm

" I told you" Stephanie whispered

" We won't die" Hunter said not really sure

Trish was standing near Jeff when a blade landed right into the back of his head. He fell down as blood poured out of him

" Ahh" Trish ran into the woods

" Trish" Stephanie tried to run but Hunter wouldn't let her

" No don't" Hunter begged

" We promised each other we wouldn't leave without each other" Stephanie said as she broke free and ran into the woods

The seven friends were now down to three

" We can't leave them" Amy said as she heard a scream in the forest

" We need to be careful" Adam said as he heard footsteps when he turned around he seen a man slowly walk up to them with some sort of torture device

" Run" Hunter said as everyone took off into different directions

Stephanie was running into the woods when she spotted Trish

" If you value your life then come with me" Stephanie whispered

" I don't want to" Trish cried

" Jeff would want you to move on" Stephanie whispered

" I'm scared" Trish said

" and your going to be dead if you don't move your ass" Stephanie said

" Where are we going" Trish said

" Anywhere but here" Stephanie said as she took a gun out from her bra

" Where the hell did you get that" Trish asked

" You didn't think I would come out to these damn woods where a killer is on the loose without some sort of protection" Stephanie asked

" With you that doesn't surprise me" Trish said as Stephanie loaded the gun

" You know how to use it" Trish asked

" Of course daddy taught me before I came to college" Stephanie answered as she started to walk

Amy was running into the woods when she bumped into Trish and Stephanie

" I thought you two were dead" Amy said

" Thanks for the boost of confidence" Stephanie rolled her eyes

" Woah when the hell did you buy a gun" Amy asked

" Just because you dumb asses didn't believe in the legend didn't mean that I didn't" Stephanie said

" Where are Adam and Hunter" Trish asked

" I don't know" Amy said as a shadow creeped up behind her


	3. Three left

Stephanie and Trish widened there eyes at the shadow behind Amy

" Amy behind you" Stephanie cried

Amy turned around and got knocked in the head. She fell down to the floor while the shadow looked at Trish and Stephanie then disappeared.Stephanie rushed over to Amy while Trish stood there in shock. Stephanie felt her pulse and noticed she was still breathing

" Trish she's still breathing get over hear and help me" Stephanie said as she pulled Amy to her feet Trish rushed over and put Amy's right arm around her neck while Stephanie put her left arm around her neck

" Now what" Trish asked

" Okay I don't know where Hunter or Adam are so we have to find a road and get some help" Stephanie said

" Got it so let's start walking" Trish said as they started to walk with Amy right between them knocked out cold

Hunter was running around in a circle when he heard a rustling in the tree above him.When he looked up he saw Adam sitting on one of the branches looking at him

" Want to join me" Adam asked

" What the fuck are you doing" Hunter asked

" Not dying" Adam shrugged

" We need to find the girls" Hunter said

" I'm not leaving this tree until I see the sun rise" Adam said

" Fine sit here chicken shit" Hunter said as he started to walkaway

" Wait don't leave me here" Adam said

" Then let's go" Hunter said as Adam climbed down the tree

" How do we even know there alive" Adam asked

" We don't" Hunter sighed as they both started to walk

Stephanie and Trish were walking around the woods when they seen something moving through the trees

" God I think it's back" Trish muttered

Stephanie loaded her gun and was prepared to shoot but before she could she felt Amy fall to the ground

Trish and Stephanie looked behind them and seen something dragging Amy deeper in the woods

" Dammit" Stephanie tried to pull Amy back towards them but the force was to strong

" Shoot the damn thing" Trish said as she tried to pull Amy back as well

" I can't fucking shoot what I don't see" Stephanie snapped as the force pulled Amy deeper into the woods. Stephanie and Trish watched on helplessly as there best friend was dragged away towards her death

Stephanie sat down by a tree and started to cry

" I can't do this anymore" Stephanie cried

" Look if I can't give up then you can't" Trish said as he pulled Stephanie up from the ground.At this point both girls were dirty and looked a mess

" Trish three of our friends are dead and my boyfriend may not be alive and your telling me to not to quit Stephanie yelled through tears

" Yes Stephanie we are strong and will find are way out of these god damn woods" Trish said as she started to cry

" I just don't know what to do anymore" Stephanie said as she wiped her eyes

" I know the feeling" Trish muttered

Adam and Hunter were walking through the woods with a flashlight when they heard voices

" Is that the girls" Adam asked

" I think so" Hunter said happily as they followed the sound

Trish and Stephanie were still standing in the same spot figuring out what to do next. When Stephanie seen Hunter and Adam out of the corner of her eye. She ran towards Hunter and started to cry on is chest

" Oh my god Hunter" Stephanie cried

" Shh it's okay baby" Hunter was happy to know she was safe

" Where's Amy" Adam asked

" He took her" Trish said with tears in her eyes

" God dammit" Adam yelled as he punched a tree

" That'll make everything better" Trish muttered

" We need to figure out what were going to do" Hunter said as he and Stephanie broke apart

Stephanie seen a shadow behind her and felt something grab her leg

" Help me" Stephanie screamed as it started to pull her

" What the hell are we going to use" Adam said as he looked around nervously

" My gun right there" Stephanie pointed as Hunter grabbed the gun and shot the shadow

It seemed to work because the shadow disappeared

" You okay" Trish rushed over

" Not really" Stephanie struggled to get up

" What's wrong" Hunter asked as he looked at the pain on her face

" I think that thing sprained my leg" Stephanie said

" Lean against me" Hunter said as Stephanie clutched his chest

" We need to start walking" Adam said

" Stay together" Hunter advised Adam and Trish as he started to walk with Stephanie holding onto his chest

Reviews Please!!


	4. Leaving Hell

The four remaining friends were walking around trying to find a way out

" I can't do this" Stephanie cried as she stopped walking

" Yes you can" Hunter protested

" I don't want to" Stephanie shook her head

" Steph we don't have time for this" Adam sucked his teeth

" This is your fucking fault I told all of you that this wasn't a good idea but no" Stephanie yelled

" Stop putting yourself on a damn pedestal you didn't have to go" Adam yelled back

" Don't fucking yell at me" Stephanie said

" I'm getting out of here" Adam put his hands up

" Don't please we need to stick together" Trish pleaded

" Look you two want to stay here and listen to her bitch then fine but I'm not" Adam shook his head

" Your staying" Hunter took hold of Adam's arm

" And you..." Hunter pointed at Stephanie " I love you baby but we need to start walking"

" Fine" Stephanie wiped her eyes as Hunter let go of Adam's arm and pulled Stephanie close so he could help her walk

" I'm sorry for blaming you Adam" Stephanie whispered

" So am I" Adam smiled at her as they started to walk again

Then Trish seen a light coming from a part of the woods

" We should check it out" Trish said

" I don't feel right about it" Stephanie shook her head

" It's our only option" Hunter said as Adam and Trish led the way

The light followed them to an old abandoned cabin. Stephanie felt like it was familiar to her. She closed her eyes and a memory filled her head

" Oh my god" Stephanie limped away from the house

" What now" Adam asked

" You remember the legend of the man going crazy and killing his family" Stephanie asked the three friends

" Yeah" they all answered

" Well he was my mom's sisters husband" Stephanie gulped

" Wait so he killed your aunt" Trish asked

" and my three cousins" Stephanie said

" I'm confused" Adam said

" My grand mom would tell me these story's before she died but I always thought they were pretend" Stephanie said lowly

" Okay so does he know who you are" Hunter asked

" My aunt died a long time before me and my brother were born" Stephanie said

" Why didn't you tell us before we went on this hell trip" Adam asked

" I always thought the house seemed familiar but I never knew why" Stephanie said

" What are you trying to say" Hunter asked

" This house and these woods were owned by my ancestors" Stephanie shook her head

" Okay your freaking me out" Trish said as she heard a sound from the house

" What was that" Trish asked

" I don't know but we shouldn't be here" Stephanie said

" Fine okay let's just go back to the campsite and get the car and get out of here" Adam said

" If we even make back to the campsite" Trish muttered

" What was that Trish" Adam looked at her

" Nothing" Trish said as they started the long walk back to the campsite

But something jumped in front of them. A man that looked scary and decrepi

" What are we going to do" Adam asked as he looked at the man who was approaching Stephanie

" Leave her alone" Hunter growled as the man looked Stephanie right in the eye Adam took off for the campsite

" Trish go" Stephanie advised

" You didn't leave me so I'm not leaving you" Trish said

" Hunter I can't run my ankle" Stephanie said

" Just give me your hand" Hunter said as Stephanie took his hand and all three of them started to run

When they reached the campsite they seen Adam trying to start the car

" What's the matter" Trish asked Adam

" It won't start" Adam answered as Hunter got into the car and hot wired it

" How did you do that" Trish asked

" Ask Steph" Hunter laughed as Trish looked at Stephanie

" Let's say we got into some trouble" Stephanie smirked

" Let's go before he comes back" Adam said as he got into the car

Trish and Stephanie got in the back while Hunter got into the passenger side

They took off without looking back


	5. finally were safe or are we?

They didn't get that far when the car stopped

" Shit" Hunter banged his head on the car steering wheel

" What the fuck are we going to do" Adam said frantically

" I don't know" Hunter said

" Maybe we should go back to the cabin" Trish suggested

" Okay um does anyone have a weapon to protect themselves" Hunter asked

" I have my gun" Stephanie said

" There are to blades in here" Hunter said as he handed one to Adam and then kept the other one

" What about me" Trish asked

" Stay close to Adam" Hunter said

" You ready" Adam asked everybody

" Yeah let's go" Hunter said as all four of them carefully stepped out of the car

While they were walking they seen road and started to walk on it

" I think there should be a town up ahead" Stephanie said as she took Hunter's arm

When they got to the town they noticed that this was the first stop they made before they went to the house

'' The general store should have a phone" Trish said as they walked into the store

" I need change" Stephanie said

" Here" Adam handed her some change as she called he father

"Hello" the voice on the other line said

" daddy" Stephanie cried

" Stephanie what's wrong" Vince asked

" I need you to call the police then get down here as soon as you can" Stephanie said

" Tell me whats wrong" Vince said

" Dad I need you to get over here" Stephanie said

" Ok I'm coming" Vince said as he hung up

After waiting almost two hours the police and Vince showed up

" Stephanie" Vince yelled as he walked into the store

" Dad thank god'' Stephanie cried as she fell into his arms

" Tell me what happened" Vince asked as he looked at Trish,Adam, and Hunter

" Can we please go" Trish whispered

'' Yeah" Vince said dropping the subject for now as he could tell that they had gone through some type of hell

The police searched the woods but couldn't find the body's of Jeff,Chris, or Amy and they found no evidence to back up the story that Stephanie,Hunter, Trish, and Adam told the police.

After all four graduated college and took a year of therapy they started to work for Vince McMahon in the Wwe.But there nightmare was far from over.


	6. Not Again!

Stephanie and Trish were sitting by the fire while Adam and Hunter were in the other room.Things had changed since that horrible night four years ago.Stephanie and Hunter got married just a few months ago,Adam and Trish were starting to date.Life was getting back to normal or so they thought.Stephanie and Trish heard the phone ring

" Baby who is it" Stephanie yelled

" It's your dad" Hunter yelled from the other room

" What does he want" Stephanie asked as Hunter appeared in the doorway

" He's having a talent meeting" Hunter sighed

" This late" Trish questioned

" I know crazy" Hunter said as he pulled on his jacket

" It must be important" Stephanie shrugged at they all got ready and left the house.

When they walked into the meeting they seen the superstars waiting for the meeting to start

" Good your here" Vince started as they sat down

" Now I have chosen a select few to go with me for a weekend" Vince said

" What for" The Undertaker spoke up

" We need to do some promotion in the area" Vince said

" Who's going" Shawn Michael's asked

" Well Lillian Garcia,Shane,Dave Batista,Trish,Adam,Stephanie,Hunter,Undertaker,Kane, and John Cena" Vince read over the list

" Dad where are we going" Stephanie asked

" To the house you stayed in a few years ago" Vince said as Trish and Stephanie started to tremble

" Dad we can't go to that house" Stephanie hissed

" Why not" Vince was curious

" Three of our friends died because of the evil that lives there" Trish said

" The police found no evidents" Vince stated

" I don't want to go" Stephanie shook her head

"Your going" Vince said

" Dad.." Stephanie started but was cut off by Vince

" You'll be safe" Vince persisted

After the meeting was over the superstars went home to pack

Stephanie couldn't sleep that night so she just sat on the windowsill thinking

" What's wrong" Hunter asked as he walked over to her

" Hunter we barely made it the last time and what if this time were not so lucky" Stephanie whispered

" The legend said that the man only comes every 24 years" Hunter said

" I know I'm sorry I guess it's just hard going back to that place" Stephanie said

" I know honey" Hunter kissed her forehead and led her back to bed.

That night Stephanie had a nightmare that she hadn't had in years.A nightmare of her death

The next morning Stephanie and Trish watched as the guys loaded the suitcases onto the bus.

" Remember that promose we made 4 years ago" Trish asked

" Yeah" Stephanie looked at her curiously

" Is that still a promise" Trish asked

" Yes Trish" Stephanie hugged her as a tear fell from Trish

" Something bads going to happen" Trish said

" How do you know" Stephanie questioned

" Because I had a nightmare that I haven't had in years" Trish said as she seen Stephanie turn pale

" You had one to" Trish asked knowingly

" Yeah I did" Stephanie said just above a whisper

" Time to go girls" Vince said

Trish and Stephanie went to join Adam and Hunter on the bus

When Trish and Stephanie arrived at the house they felt a chill run up there spine

" This place is beautiful" Lillian said not knowing the evil that resided there

" Yeah it ain't to bad" John Cena said as everyone walked into the house

" I want everyone to get a room"Vince said as they walked up the steps

In Stephanie and Hunters room.Stephanie was sitting on the bed while Hunter unpacked

" Nothing will happen" Hunter said

" You said that 4 years ago" Stephanie said

" Honey look don't worry" Hunter said

" I know I'm paranoid" Stephanie said as she kissed him

" It's very sexy on you though" Hunter said as he kissed her back

Stephanie laughed as the kiss got deeper

Later that day everyone was downstairs and everything was going good until they heard a noise from upstairs.

" What was that" Stephanie asked the guys

" I think it was Lillian" Shane said

" Stay down here" Vince said to Trish and Stephanie

" Who said we weren't" Trish muttered as the guys walked up the stairs

When they got into the room they seen Lillian in the corner crying

" What's wrong" Hunter asked

" Someone tried to get me" Lillian said as she wiped away the tears

" Who" Dave asked

" I don't know " Lillian said

" Shit he's back" Adam punched the wall

" Who's back" Kane

" Let's go downstairs so that Stephanie and Trish can help tell you what's going on" Vince suggested as they walked downstairs

When they walked into the livingroom they seen Stephanie and Trish each holding knives

" Woah what's with the knives" John asked

" It's called staying alive" Stephanie snapped

" Down girl" John laughed as everyone sat down

" What's wrong with Lillian" Trish asked as Lillian walked in behind Dave

" I seen soneone in my room" Lillian said who was visibly frightened

" Hunter he's back" Stephanie sounded light a mouse with the small childlike voice

" Will someone tell us what the hell is going on" The Undertaker yelled

" This place it's evil" Stephanie said

" Your crazy" John Cena said

" Ask dad or Shane they know what happened to us" Stephanie said as all eyes went to Vince

" Alright three of there friends died up here four years ago" Vince said

" Can you tell us the whole story" Lillian asked as she looked at Stephanie

" Well we were in college and we had to do a project to see if the legend about this house was true" Stephanie stopped for a second and then continued " I knew that something bad would happen but anyway we went into the woods for a campfire one by one our friends died and we barely escaped" Stephanie sighed

" So what's the legend" Dave asked

" Well my my mom's grandmother would tell me and Shane these story's but I thought they were pretend until we seen the cabin and I remembered that this land is owned by my ancestors" Stephanie said quietly

" You mean the story of the crazy man killing his family" Shane said

" Yes Shane" Stephanie shook her head

" So if we sacrifice you three then were safe"Kane asked as he stood up

" Please don't" Stephanie whimpered

"Listen this goes deeper then the damn McMahon family" Adam yelled

" How do you know" Shane asked

" Us four are lucky to be alive and if he really wanted them then he would have already took them" Adam said

" So is this a game or something" Trish asked

" I don't know" Adam sighed

No one said a word.They sayed by the fire and waited for something to happen


	7. What Next?

They heard a rustling outside and everyone tensed up.

" Hunter I'm scare" Stephanie cried as she wrapped herself around Hunter.

" I know baby" Hunter whispered as he kissed her hair.

" Were wrestlers we shouldn't just sit here" Taker said.

" You want to go out there fine" Adam shrugged.

" Wait where did Lillian go" Trish asked.

" She was sitting right next to me" John Cena said.

" Guys look" Shane seen a trail of blood lead out to the hallway.

" Shit" Vince muttered as he stood up.

" Let's all check it out" Shane suggested as everyone stood up and slowly followed the trail of blood.Sadly when the trail ended Lillian's body was hung on the wall next to a hallway mirror.

" Oh my god" Trish backed up as she saw the message written in Lillian's blood on the mirror

_I'll be watching you all_

_Who's next?_

"Hunter what are we going to do" Stephanie asked.

" I don't know" Hunter said as Shane threw the mirror on the floor letting it smash into little pieces.

" Don't worry Steph nothings going to happen" Shane reassured.

" He'll have to go through me first" Vince promised as Taker and Kane took Lillian's body down from the wall and covered it with a blanket.

The lights flickered on and off and then from the darkness came a figure holding up a machete.Everyone yelled and ran for the door.Dave stayed behind and tried to fight him off but it useless the man cut Dave's head off as everyone ran out the back door and into the woods.Stephanie stopped and looked around.

" Oh no" Stephanie shook her head repeatedly.

" What's wrong with her" John asked.

" Were in the woods" Trish whispered.

" We'll never make it now" Stephanie said.

" Look quit this bullshit and tell us what your talking about" Taker said.

" If we don't get out of these woods now then he'll kill us one by one" Hunter said.

" So what do we do" Shane asked.

" Stay alive" Vince suggested.

Then out of no where Stephanie seen a knife fly towards Trish's head.

" Trish look out" Stephanie yelled, It was to late Trish fell to the ground as blood pured from her head.

" Oh my god no'' Stephanie cried as she ran towards her.

" We have to leave" Undertaker advised as Adam ran over to Trish.

" Stephanie she's dead" Hunter walked over to her.

" I'm not leaving her" Stephanie cried as she cradled Trish in her arms.

" Stephanie we have to go" Vince ordered.

" I promised her I wouldn't leave without her" Stephanie whispered.

" Listen she would want you to leave" Adam said in her ear.

Hunter picked her up " I'm not leaving her" Stephanie yelled as she punched his back.

But Hunter ignored her as they started to walk. Everyone was quiet not knowing who was going to be next.

" Can you put me down now" Stephanie asked.

" Are you okay" Hunter asked.

" Not really" Stephanie said as he let her stand.

They seen a figure slowly approach them.Everyone started to scream and run in different directions except for Undertaker and Kane.

" I want a piece of you" Undertaker said as he watched the figure approach him.

" No you don't" The man said as he stabbed him in the chest with a blade.

Undertaker fell to the floor as Kane ran towards him.The man threw the blade towards Kane and hit him in the head.

" Son of a bitch" Kane stammered as The man walked off.

Stephanie was running into the woods when she bumped into John Cena.

" Yo Steph this ain't cool" John said as he helped Stephanie up from the floor.

" John please be serious" Stephanie cried.

" I'm sorry about Trish" John said.

" Thanks" Stephanie hugged him but then backed away when she felt John lean into her.

Stephanie seen John fall to the floor with his head barely attached.She screamed as she ran past the body.But she tripped on a rock.Stephanie sat up and looked around as she seen the man approach her.

" You killed my best friend asshole" Stephanie stood up.She was tired of being scared.The man didn't answer instead he looked at her and walked towards her" What are you waiting for I don't have much to lose" Stephanie yelled as the man approached her.Stephanie tried to fight back but he was to strong.She looked into his eyes as he stabbed her in the stomach.Tears fell down her cheeks as she fell to the ground clutching her stomach.Stephanie closed her eyes as the man disappeared.Slowly Stephanie got up to find her family.

Hunter was trying to find Stephanie but bumped into Adam.

" You okay" Adam asked.

" Yeah but Stephanie's gone" Hunter panicked.

" We need to stay alive" Adam said.

" You expect me to leave her" Hunter exclaimed.

" I didn't stay that" Adam defended himself.

" Stop fighting" A voice said from behind.

Hunter turned around and saw Shane and Vince walking towards them.

" You two still alive" Adam sneered.

" Where's Steph" Shane ignored Adam.

" I don't know" Hunter said.

" Let's start walking she couldn't have gone far" Vince said.

" I just need to know that she's alright" Hunter sighed.

" I know" Vince whispered.

While they were walking Adam looked over at Hunter.

" I'm sorry for acting like a jerk" Adam said.

" I know you didn't mean it" Hunter said.

" It's just Trish" Adam stopped talking and breathed deeply.

" I understand why your upset" Hunter patted his back.

Vince and Shane decided to walk further ahead while Adam and Hunter walked further behind to make sure the guy didn't appear.

Stephanie didn't have a flashlight with her and was getting tired from the amount of blood loss.She seen a light ahead of her and then seen Shane and Vince.

" Daddy" Stephanie cried as she stumbled over to him and Shane.

" Stephanie where's everyone else" Shane looked at her and seen she was losing blood.

'' He killed them all" Stephanie said as she leaned into Vince she was having trouble standing.

" Hunter,Adam get over here" Vince yelled.

After a few moments Hunter appeared and seen Stephanie.He noticed she was hurt " Steph baby".

" She won't last much longer without help" Shane choked on his words.

" How are we going to get out" Adam asked.

" We need a phone" Vince said.

" Even if we had a phone there wouldn't be much signal" Shane sighed.

" I can't do this" Stephanie shook her head as she cried.

" It's okay" Hunter hugged her.

" I'm so tired " Stephanie said as she wrapped her arm around his waist while the other arm clutched her stomach.

" Stephanie you need to stay awake" Vince said.

" I can't daddy" Stephanie cried.

" Your a McMahon fight it" Vince said as he heard a sound come from the trees

" He's back" Stephanie cried.Right now she was distraught and if they didn't get help she would die.


	8. Stephanie Gets Tough

"Brace yourselves" Vince yelled as the man appeared .Stephanie clutched her stomach and ran it the opposite direction.

" We don't have any weapons" Adam said

" Then I suggest we run" Shane said

" I like your plan Shane" Adam said as he took off.The man was getting close as all the guys ran off.

Stephanie manged to get back to the house she tried to phone the police but the lines were cut.So she grabbed the keys to the bus and ran out to start it.

" Come on start dammit" Stephanie cursed as she pushed on the gas pedal.The bus turned on for a few moments until it shut off completely. Stephanie banged her head on the steering wheel and cried. After a few moments Stephanie slowly got up and ran back into the house. She seen a rifle hanging on the wall and so she took it off and loaded it with bullets then she grabbed the sharpest knife she could find and put it in her pocket.

" If I'm gonna die that bastards goin with me" Stephanie muttered as she ran back into the woods

Adam didn't know where he was he was trying to find a way out but it seemed hopeless.Hunter heard a noise and thought it was Hunter or Shane.

" Guys stop playing" Adam said. He felt himself being pushed into a tree and then seen the face of his friends killer " What are you going to do kill me".The man didn't answer he just ran towards him with the machete in his hands. But then Adam seen the guy was shot in the chest.Stephanie appeared a few seconds later with a gun in her hand.

" You okay" Stephanie asked as she helped Adam to his feet

" Yeah thanks for saving me" Adam said

" It's cool were did Hunter and my family go" Stephanie asked as he briefly looked at the man on the floor he wasn't moving which she thought meant that he was dead but she didn't realize that you can't really kill evil.

" They took off" Adam said

" Let's go" Stephanie started to run with one hand still clutching her stomach.

Hunter heard footsteps coming towards him he thought that it was the killer so he got ready for a fight.When he seen a shadow appear he speared it.

" What the hell Hunter" Adam screamed as he felt the hard blow from him

" I thought you were the killer" Hunter sighed

" No but you'll be happy to see this person" Adam got up and seen Stephanie slowly walk from behind Adam

" Hey baby" Stephanie tried to smile

" Your okay" Hunter asked with relief he then seen the rifle she was holding.

" Your girl almost blew that bastards head off" Adam laughed

" Is he dead" Hunter asked

" I think so" Stephanie said " I went back to the house and tried to call the police but the phone was dead and the car won't start either.

" So were stuck here" Adam whined

" We'll have to take the road we took before" Hunter said

" That was four years ago what if it isn't there anymore" Adam asked

" A road just doesn't dissapear" Hunter insisted

" Where are is my brother and father" Stephanie asked

" They took off that way" Hunter answered as pointed in the opposite direction

" We have to find them" Stephanie said as she clutched onto the gun as if it were a security blanket

" You sure you can make it" Hunter asked

" I don't have much choice" Stephanie said as they went off in search of Vince and Shane.


	9. The End

They were running around for what seemed like hours until Adam seen a light come from the cabin

" I think there in there" Adam pointed out.

" Let's check" Hunter said as he walked in front of Stephanie.

* * *

When they reached the cabin they noticed it was quiet.

" What the hell" Stephanie said

" What's wrong" Hunter asked

" Hunter the last time we were here the cabin was lighted up" Stephanie said

'' So Shane and Vince could be in here" Adam shrugged

" I don't think so" Stephanie said as she looked around she heard a noise through from the trees.The seen the man come out from the trees with a chainsaw in his hands and a bullet in his chest.

" Guys back up" Stephanie ordered as she aimed.

" Stephanie be careful" Hunter yelled.The man inched his way towards Stephanie.She didn't know why but she suddenly got scared.

" Steph don't get scared now shoot the fucking thing" Adam yelled as the man got closer to Stephanie.Steph suddenly snapped back into reality and shot him twice.Once in the heart and once in the head. When the man fell down Stephanie ran over and stabbed him.

" That was for Trish" Stephanie whispered as she him stabbed in the chest.

" Steph come on he has to be dead now" Hunter said as he helped her up.

" Shane, daddy" Stephanie yelled out but there was no reply.

" They can't be dead Hunter" Stephanie whispered

" We'll find them Steph" Adam reassured her

* * *

On there way back to the house they stopped and looked to check on Trish's body. But it wasn't there.

" No fucking way" Adam shook his head

" Her body was here Hunter" Stephanie exclaimed

" Let's go" Hunter pushed Stephanie a little so that she would move.

* * *

When they reached the house.They seen a light on. Stephanie clutched her stomach in agony as she fell to the ground.

" This fucking hurts" Stephanie cried

" Baby were going to get you some help don't quit now" Hunter ran over and held her up.

" Hunter I'm scared" Stephanie said as she started to shiver

" I'm so proud of you Steph" Hunter whispered in her ear.Adam put his coat around her as they started to walk inside the house.Adam who was farther in the house yelled out to them.

" Guys I found them" Adam yelled. When Stephanie and Hunter got into living room they seen Vince passed out on the couch with a head injury and Shane standing over him.

" Your okay" Shane ran over and hugged Stephanie

" She also killed that thing" Adam laughed

Shane looked at his sister who looker weak, tired, and was covered in dirt. " You did"

Stephanie smiled " Yeah I did"

" Do you know where Trish's body went" Hunter asked

" Guys" A soft voice said from the doorway.

When they looked over they seen Trish kneeling over.

" That's impossible" Shane said

" I guess it isn't" Hunter smiled as Adam ran over to her and picked her up. Hunter looked down at Stephanie and could tell she was getting worse.He then looked over at Vince and seen that he hadn't woken up yet.

" We need to get them to a hospital" Hunter said

" Okay but Stephanie said the car won't start" Adam told him

" We'll have to walk" Shane said as he slung his father to an up word position.

" Steph hang in there" Hunter said as he picked her up

" I'm trying to" Stephanie whispered

* * *

They walked until they got to the next town.There was no hospital but there was a phone. Adam looke around and noticed no one was around and this wasn't the town they went to before.

" Wait! Where the hell are we" Adam asked.

" What do you mean" Hunter asked.

" Look around Hunter something isn't right" Adam said. Hunter looked around and then widened his eyes when he seen the man walking towarsds them with the knfe still in his chest.

" Shit what the fuck, I thought Stephanie killed him" Shane asked

" We thought so two"Adam and Hunter said at the same time. Stephanie quickly ran into the store without anyone noticing.

" What are we going to do" Adam asked.

" I don't know" Hunter sighed as he looked at Vince who was slumped on the ground and Trish who was barely hanging on.

" Where's Steph" Shane asked.

" Right here" Stephanie answered as she came out of the abandoed general store with a match box and a gasoline tank.

" Nice thinking Steph" Adam smiled.

" I try" Stephanie smiled as she made a line all the way down to the guy who was getting closer.

" Hey asshole over here" Stephanie yelled to get his attention. It worked and the man was running over to her with his chainsaw. When he was close Stephanie threw gasoline on him and around him and then lit up a match and threw it on him.

Hunter grabbed her so that she wasn't to close to the fire. THe survivors just stood there and watched as he went up in flames. The police came an hour later after noticing the smoke.

Trish, Vince and Stephanie were takin to the hospital and were treated for there injurys.

Stay tuned for one last chapter.


End file.
